The Knight and The Thief
by CapeVerdeanPrincess123
Summary: Haruhi is a female thief with no emotion due to severe heartbreak. Arthur is a knight that everyone loves, yet he feels this is not right. They hate each other, but will this hate turn into love? Read and find out!


_Welcome to my brand new story "The Knight and The Thief" It's a Haruhi X England story._

_Summary: Haruhi is a female thief with no emotion due to severe heartbreak. Arthur is a knight that everyone loves, yet he feels this is not right. They hate each other, but will this hate turn into love? Read and find out!_

Haruhi held the bag filled with stolen jewels to her side as she ran from the knights. Haruhi growled, she swiftly jumped into a tree and disappeared into the darkness of the woods. "Those damn knights…Hate them, always ruining my fun." She muttered. Haruhi felt an arm slip around her waist and cold hands cover her mouth.

"You've been captured, don't you dare move..." a vaguely familiar voice said. Haruhi shut her eyes; she slipped out of the strangers grip and turned around.

"You…one of those idiotic knights…" she said coldly. Haruhi knew his name, she knew everything about him. He was Arthur Kirkland, her ex best friend, their friendship ended when she became a thief and he became a knight. Haruhi now hated him.

"Haruhi…that hurt…" Arthur said mockingly. Haruhi raised her hand to slap him. Arthur grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" Haruhi shouted, her other hand reached for her dagger to stab him in the chest and get this over with. Arthur shook his head, grabbing her other wrist, he quickly let them both go and picked her up bridal style. Haruhi squirmed as she was brought to the dungeon. Once the door shut on her, a tear slid down her cheek as he walked off. 'I miss him.' Haruhi thought. She turned around and looked at the two other prisoners there. They were both men, one was a man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, the other one was an innocent looking redhead with brown eyes and a strange curl sticking from his head. The blonde (A/N: WHO WOULD LEAVE FRANCE WITH ITALY!) walked up to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and propped her up on a wall. Haruhi's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, instead she took out her dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder. Haruhi watched him fall to the ground.

"Eh~! Francis~!" the redhead screamed. He looked at her and cowered. "Don't hurt me! Ve~! I didn't do anything wrong!" he yelped. Haruhi pulled the dagger out of the blonde man's arm and scowled.

"I have no intention to hurt you." She said softly.

"Okay. Um…I'm Feliciano Vargas, and you are?" the redhead asked.

"Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi responded.

"What are you in for Miss Haruhi?" Feliciano asked.

"I stole some jewels, no biggie." She responded. "How 'bout you?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm actually innocent, I was mistaken for my older brother who stole the King's crown and was brought here." Feliciano said. Haruhi stared at him.

"So, I guess you aren't supposed to be here." She said. He nodded. Haruhi sat down on the cold metal bench and looked at Feliciano. He sat down next to her.

"You are very pretty Miss Haruhi." Feliciano said. Haruhi's cheeks tinted a pale pink.

"Thanks." She responded. A bit later Haruhi fell asleep; her hair hid her shut eyes. She dreamt of Arthur and how they got along when they were younger. Haruhi opened her eyes and felt a few warm tears slide down her cheeks. 'No, I can't show emotion. I will be thought of weak again.' Haruhi thought wiping them away. The blonde was awake, staring at her in fear. Haruhi covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. She stood up and stretched. Haruhi looked at the blonde; she learned his name was Francis Bonnefoy. Haruhi walked over to the dungeon door and shook it. "Damnit. No way to get out of this place." She muttered in anger. Haruhi punched the door and hissed as her knuckles started to bleed. She shook her head and growled under her breath. "Screw those damn knights."

_How was it? Was it good or bad?_

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HETALIA! IF I DID THEY'D BE ONE AND ENGLAND X HARUHI WOULD BE A CANON PAIRING! :D_

_Review please._


End file.
